


獒龙·尬车

by MoldyToct



Category: tabletennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldyToct/pseuds/MoldyToct





	

郊区的晚上是一片黑暗，这使得路边那辆有些陈旧的卡车宛如混沌当中的一颗巨蛋。卡车在晃动，车身与车轮发出的摩擦声暗示着里头的暗流汹涌。路灯昏暗的连里头模糊的影像都照映不出，除非是凑近看，才能看到车厢里有沟壑纵横。

然而这郊外的深夜，又有谁会路过？

车厢里头弹簧和旁的声响，大概是沙场上的战鼓，听得能让人热血沸腾。水的走势，从崖上滑落，至上而下到达一方矮丘，再到洼地，最后在还没汇聚到最下方的时候，成为温热之中的一抹水汽。有柔软如蛇的活物在黑暗的湿热当中纠缠着，它们交换着彼此的气息。说不上哪头更占上风，因为彼此都是侵占的那样迫切。然后顺着先前和现在，那些不断冒出来的水的走势，重温着道路。感受着起伏变化，留下属于它们的痕迹。活物的灵气使得人逐渐苏醒，摸索着，好像要在这狭小的空间内开辟出一片天地。

有冰冷钻进狭缝，然后渐渐被感染，被融化，化成了一汪温泉。紧接着，炽热的兵刃横刺，发出一声短促的欢愉。在沉寂稍许之后，兴奋的在温泉中搅动，水声汩汩，还有一部分，被这搅动翻上了岸边。长刃气势如虹，似要闹得天翻地覆，山河颤动。

这异动，扰动了底下的龙。

龙抬着头，想要一跃而起。却被擒住，五条铁链束缚着无法动弹，只能听其摆布。

鼓声变得愈发激烈，大概是到了最为狂烈的时刻。

在最后的挺进，激昂的黑暗里划过一尾乳白色的流星。白光刺破天幕，在余韵当中留下天地已开的蒸腾。

所有的喧闹都归于岑寂，郊区的深夜又回到原来的样子。

少顷，有两个人走下那辆有些陈旧的卡车。

“张继科儿，我跟你说这是第一次也是最后一次。”那个皮肤较为白皙的人面上还带着未消散的潮红，言语之间有些羞赧。  
“是是是，我们队座说什么就是什么。”后面跟着的那个虽然有些低头哈腰，但是餍足之色不言而喻。  
“等等，”前面那人像想起了什么，有些疑惑地回头，“我怎么觉得这卡车的样子在哪见过？”  
“哎呀，卡车嘛，天下大同，”后面的人走上前去，揽着对方的腰，半哄半劝的说，“走吧走吧，你不是怕黑吗，咱俩赶紧回吧。”  
“不是，这车我看着是真眼熟，可就是想不起来在哪看到过了。”对方有些着急的解释道。  
“想不起来就别想了呗。”

两人的声音越来越远，直到最后消失在黑暗的尽头。

那辆卡车突然发出机械的轰鸣。

Calling all autobots, Calling all autobots, leave the earth and go back to Seibertron immediately!! 

This is Bumblebee!! I can’t leave right now!! There are two people inside me!!

“握草，瞎子你听！这车会说话！”

【END】


End file.
